


WynonnaNatural

by HunterWhoLived67



Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other, Wynonna Earp/Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterWhoLived67/pseuds/HunterWhoLived67
Summary: Set after Supernatural 14x18 and Wynonna Earp 3x03.After killing Mary, Jack decides it's best to isolate himself, and by doing so he leaves Kansas and finds himself in a town called Purgatory, where he only finds himself in more trouble.





	WynonnaNatural

The young Nephilim leant against the stone wall, his knees held tightly against his chest. He put his head in his hands, begging for the angel to bring back Mary Winchester, but nobody answered. Nobody ever answered, not even the Winchesters. Although, for Jack, that might be a blessing, because what would he say? ‘Sorry for killing your Mom. It was an accident’ didn’t really sound like it would make anything right. It certainly wouldn’t bring Mary back. Jack had tried many times to bring her back, but nothing seemed to work. All Jack knew was that he had no one, and he honestly thought it was for the best. That way nobody else could get hurt because of him. 

A flutter of wings alerted Jack, and he looked up to find three angels, searching the warehouse that he had spent the last two weeks hiding in. He wasn’t safe here, not anymore. And he doubted if he would be welcomed with open arms if he returned to the bunker, so Jack did the only thing that was left to do; get as far away from Lebanon as he could. So far, in fact, that he ended up teleporting himself to a place called ‘Purgatory.’ 

It wasn’t the Purgatory that the Winchesters had told him about. As a matter of fact, it was a lot different. It was a little town in North America, that on the outside, looked like a normal town, but little did Jack realise that it was far from normal. 

Jack carried on walking, not stopping to look at the large sign which read, “Welcome to Purgatory.” He didn’t stop until he reached town, and that was when he noticed a police station where a ginger haired police officer was just finishing off her day shift. Jack decided that it would be a bad idea to be seen near the police station, as the last time he was in a police station, a boy named Clark Barker almost got killed by a group of angels. Death seemed to have followed Jack around since a young age. 

It wasn’t long before Jack reached a small, saloon called ‘Shorty’s’. Jack peered through one of the large windows, relieved to see that it wasn’t very busy. In fact, there was only one girl sat at the bar. The girl had wavy blonde hair, and was wearing a denim jacket. There didn’t appear to be anyone serving her, but Jack didn’t care very much about drinks, as he just wanted a safe place to sit down. 

He entered the bar and made his way over to one of the wooden tables, which were positioned opposite the pool table. He sat down and let out a deep sigh, not realising that he had just alerted the attention of the girl sitting at the bar. That was until he heard footsteps and looked up to see the girl standing next to his table. 

“Can I get you something?” She asked in a friendly tone of voice, appearing to be very bubbly. 

“No, thank you.” Jack replied. He wasn’t great at picking up on other people’s emotions, but he couldn’t help but notice a worried look on the girl’s face. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, 

“I’m fine.” It was clear by his response that one of the things he had picked up from the Winchesters was their version of ‘fine.’ Of course that doesn't mean fine at all. In fact, Jack was the furthest away from fine that a person could be. 

“Look, I know we haven’t met before, but I’m a good listener.” The girl spoke softly as she sat down next to Jack, “Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name’s Waverly.” She added, 

“I’m Jack.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Waverly smiled, “Are you sure you don’t want anything to drink?”

“I’m sure.” Jack replied, “But thank you.” He added to show his appreciation. Even after almost two years, Jack still found human interaction difficult, but despite how he was feeling, he still tried to be kind to everyone, and never had he met someone as kind as Waverly -Outside of his family, of course. 

“So, what brings you to town?” Waverly asked out of curiosity, 

“I-” Jack trailed off, unsure how to answer. He knew that he couldn’t tell Waverly the truth, as he was sure that would scare her and probably end up with him being kicked out of the bar, which Jack didn’t want. He wanted- No, he needed a place where he was accepted. A place where there were people who weren’t afraid of him and didn’t know about the horrific accident that occured only a few weeks ago. 

“I needed to get away for a few days.” He eventually replied. 

Waverly nodded, as if she understood, “I know how that feels.”

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, “You do?”

“Yeah, things have been tough recently. We lost someone recently, and I'm not sure what I am.” Waverly rambled on, having to stop herself as she was sure that Jack didn't want to hear about it, “But I’m sure you don’t need to hear about my problems, so I’ll be at the bar if you need anything.” 

“Wait.” Jack said as Waverly was about to stand up, “I’m sorry. I know how it feels to lose people. I...I lost a family member a few weeks ago.” Jack’s voice cracked as he spoke about Mary, his eyes filling with tears which he was fighting to hold back. It felt strange, but also therapeutic to talk to someone, and for the first time in the last month or so, Jack didn’t feel like he was alone. Yes, Waverly didn’t know the details of Mary’s death, but it was nice to have someone to talk to. 

“I’m sorry. I know it can be really hard.” Waverly spoke in a soft, comforting tone. 

“Yeah, especially when it was my fault…” Jack muttered, his eyes drifting down to the table as part of him hoped that Waverly didn’t hear what he said. 

“That’s not true. Even if it feels like it is, it’s not.” Waverly leaned in a little closer to Jack when she noticed that he was refusing to look at her, “Hey, you can talk to me.”

“Leave me alone.” Jack muttered as a mixture of anger, sadness, and guilt built up inside him, making him feel like he was about to explode. 

“I’m not going to judge your or-” 

“I said leave me alone!” As Jack raised his voice his pupils turned a golden yellow, which caught Waverly off guard. 

Waverly stepped back, startled but not scared by what she was seeing. Most people would’ve ran away or tried to hurt Jack, but not Waverly. In fact, much like the Winchesters, she had been around monsters and the supernatural her entire life. She had spent her school years learning as much as she could about Revenants and the Earp curse. She knew about the existence of revenants, demons, and vampires, but never had she come across something like Jack -or so she thought. 

“What are you?” She asked as she looked around for a way to defend herself. As interested as she was in the supernatural, she knew that most creatures shouldn’t be trusted, but unlike her sister, who has a shoot first, ask questions later attitude, Waverly was willing to give people a chance. But just as a precaution, Waverly reached for a knife that she kept in the waistband of her jeans. She didn’t used to keep weapons on her, but with Bulshar risen, things had started to get more dangerous in Purgatory. 

Jack heard Waverly’s question, but he was frozen. He never meant to snap, just like how he didn’t mean to kill Mary, but it seemed like something he was struggling to control at the moment. “I-I’m sorry.” He eventually spoke, not making eye contact with Waverly, as he assumed that she would hate him now. 

All of a sudden, the door was kicked in and three revenants entered the bar, two of them holding a knife. 

“The heir’s sister and no heir. We’re in for a treat boys.” One of the men smirked as the whites of his eyes turned red. 

One of the men threw a knife at Waverly, but just before it could pierce her skin, Jack held his hand out and used his powers to stop the knife. He then threw it at one of the revenant, stabbing it in the stomach. 

“What are you?” The other revenant asked, 

Jack smirked, “I’m a Winchester.” He then held out his other arm and lifted the revenant up the wall, before he snapped his fingers and turned him into dust. 

As he was dealing with the revenant he stabbed, Jack heard a scream and looked over his shoulder to see the final revenant with a knife to Waverly’s throat. 

“Leave her alone!” Jack shouted, his pupils glowing yellow as he extended his wings. 

The revenant watched, appearing to fear Jack. Due to this, he dropped the knife and hurried out of Shorty's. Waverly was shocked. Never had she seen a revenant be scared of anything, not even Wynonna, who was the only person that could kill them -That was until now, anyway. 

Jack rushed over to Waverly, “Are you okay?” He asked, clearly worried about his new friend. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just...I’ve never seen anyone do that before.” She smiled in awe at Jack, 

“What were they?”

“They were revenants. People who were brought back as demons, after Wyatt Earp killed them.” Waverly explained, “Peacemaker is supposed to be the only thing that can kill them.”

“What’s a Peacemaker?”

“It’s a gun my sister has. The Earp heir is the only one who can use it.” Waverly continued to explain, “But what I don’t get is, how you killed them.”

Jack shrugged, “I just did.”

Waverly smiled, “It was great! Thank you.” 

A smile found its way onto Jack’s face, and for the first time in a few months it was a genuine smile. Jack hadn’t only done something good, but he had saved someone’s life too. Someone who Jack had already begun to consider as a friend. He just hoped that this time he wouldn’t do anything to lose that friendship.


End file.
